¿El último dragón?
by She-Wolfie PirateNinja
Summary: Haru, un lobo que escapa de Refil, un campo de concentración lleno de esclavos, escapará y huirá, ¿adónde? Bueno, para muchos, hacia ningún lugar, pero para él, a todos los lugares en uno: hacia la libertad. Tras hacerse amigo de extraños personajes que va encontrando por el camino, proseguirá su viaje, pero, ¿Por qué todos lo persiguen? ¿Y Si se encuentra con ciertos piratas?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí va una historia mía, la segunda, espero que os guste, quizá, haga parejas, pero con mis personajes inventados, solo si alguien quieres, no lo tengo del todo decidido...

Declaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Gracias, Uruz…

Nueve años, nueve años en aquel lugar sin ver el exterior... Solo trabajo, maltrato, trabajo, esclavitud, dolor, maltrato...  
Un carcelero dio un golpe a una celda donde se encontraba un chico de pelo rosa/morado, y disparado hacia todas partes (se parece al protagonista de Fairy Tail, pero solo en físico, y no tanto), de ojos azules un poco oscuros y con poco más de 15 años.

-¡Vamos, chucho, hoy toca ir a las minas! -gritó un carcelero.

Como respuesta, el chico se transformó el un lobo, amenazándole con sus afilados dientes. Pero, eso no le serviría de nada, así que volvió a su forma humana y salió. Se puso su ropa parecida a la de un militar, desgastada, y se puso tres aros en la muñeca derecha, en la izquierda llevaba otra, (que no quería tener), y salió y vio lo que veía todos los días...  
Tierra seca, gente y animales trabajando como esclavos que eran, sufriendo, estando prácticamente en los huesos. Al fondo, les separaba del exterior una gran muralla de acero. La muralla de aquel enorme campo de concentración: ´´El Redil. ``

El chico cogió un clavo y se dirigió a la mina.  
Ahí, una chica rubia, vestida igual que él, ojos verdes, y un año mayor que él, le recibió.

-¡Haru! Hola, ¿qué tal? -preguntó.  
-Bien, supongo... –respondió el otro, pero ahora sonriendo.  
-Oh. Bueno, tengo una cosa importante que decirte hoy, en los minutos de descanso, quiero darte una cosa. No faltes, o será tu funeral. Me ha costado mucho conseguirla y podría ser mi fin si me descubren con esto. -dijo, con una mirada asesina.

El lobo tragó saliva y asintió.

-Claro, Uruz, lo que tú digas. -dijo, atemorizado por la rubia.

Aunque era la única amiga que tenía Haru allí, y viceversa, no solían hablar mucho, ni darse regalos ni pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya que allí no podían pasar mucho tiempo libre.  
Ahora Haru estaba curioso...

Cuando fue el descanso, fue a ver a Uruz al edificio más cercano a la muralla.

-¡Haru! ¡Por aquí! –oyó a Uruz tras el edificio, con una mochila.  
-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías? –preguntó el chico, ocultándose tras unos arbustos junto a Uruz.  
-Ten. –dijo, abriendo un pañuelo dejando ver una llave plateada.  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡Cómo la conseguiste!? –gritó Haru, haciendo una pose de idiota sorprendido.  
-¡NO GRITES SO PALURDO! –gritó Uruz metiéndole el pañuelo en la boca.

Haru estuvo a punto de atragantarse con él. Uruz le dio la llave. ¿Que por qué era tan importante, y por qué Haru tuvo esa reacción? Pues porque era la llave de la pulsera que llevaban todos y cada uno de los esclavos del Redil, que servían para saber donde estaban en todo momento.

-Uruz, sabes que solo tienes una llave de esas… -dijo Haru.  
-Sí, lo veo perfectamente, idiota.  
-Y… Sabes que cada llave solo se puede usar una vez y luego es inservible, ¿cierto?  
-Sí…  
-Y… ¿Me la das a MÍ?  
-Sí.  
-… Pero… ¿Por qué?  
-Haru… Tú, me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, que naciste en un lugar sin verjas, barrotes, cadenas, ni nada de lo que hay aquí… Que tenías una familia y que jamás te someterías a las reglas de este lugar… -dijo Uruz, mirando la llave. –Te han torturado mucho porque nunca has hecho lo que aquí se dicta, y apuesto a que hoy tampoco pretendes obedecer cuando te digan nada, tú eres libre…  
-¿Libre? Pero si estoy aquí igual que tu.  
-No, eres libre, aunque estés aquí, decides por ti mismo, no te sometes como el resto, yo, en cambio, nací aquí, soy esclava de nacimiento, y dejo que me manden. Por eso, quiero que recuperes tu hogar y te vayas de aquí.  
Uruz cogió la muñeca de Haru y con la llave tocó la pulsera de acero, y la llave se hizo más pesada en cuanto abrió la pulsera.  
Luego la rubia sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja y se la dio a Haru.  
-Ten –dijo –dinero para comprar comida y ropa nueva, si te ven así, sabrán que has escapado. –luego sacó unos mapas. –Mapas de las tres islas más próximas. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, ¡oh! Y ve por la salida, por la puerta, sin la pulsera, no pueden saber que eres tú, y con esto… –ahora sacó un carné de uno de los que trabajaban allí. –pon esto frente a la cámara que hay en la puerta y huye. No dejes que te vea la cámara a ti.  
-Macha, ¡te lo has currao! Pero, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Haru.  
-No, no tengo otra llave… Buena suerte, Haru…

-Bueno, hora de irse… -murmuró Haru a Uruz, viendo un reloj en la pared, que indicaba la media noche.

Ese día no se metió en líos para poder irse. No podría huir si estaba en el calabozo, y si encima le pillaban sin la pulsera… Mal asunto. Los guardias llamaban a todos los esclavos para ir a sus ´´habitaciones``, entonces Haru y Uruz se ocultaron tras unos arbustos, al lado de la única puerta de salida de aquel lugar.

Haru abrazó a Uruz, ella dudó, pero luego le correspondió.

-En marcha Haru… -dijo Uruz.  
Haru asintió sonriendo e hizo lo que le indicó Uruz para huir, mostró el carné a la cámara, y salió corriendo.  
Uruz empezó a llorar, no por quedarse, sino porque su único amigo, y el único que dio la cara por ella siempre, se iba, y no volvería… ¿O sí…?  
CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¿Os gustó? Porfi, me gustarían reviews, por si hay alguna queja o algo, o es que simplemente os gustó. Gracias por leer.


	2. 70 y 9

Gracias a elenita por el review.

Allá vamos con el segundo, ¡disfrúntenlo!

Declaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 2: 70 y 9.

Haru corrió a través del bosque, durante horas, esperando que no le hubieran descubierto. Durmió ya que era de noche, y al día siguiente, vuelta a correr, ya que se paraba frecuentemente a admirar la naturaleza o se desviaba de la ruta hacia el pueblo.

-´´Aquí comienza, ¡aquí comienza mi aventura hacia la libertad!`` -pensaba, mientras se transformaba en lobo y corría con la lengua fuera, hasta que tropezó, y cayó por una colina, hasta quedar panza arriba a la entrada del pueblo. –Okay, no ha sido la caída más espectacular, pero al menos sigo entero y sin daños.

Se transformó en humano y fue hacia el pueblo, quedó prácticamente y en una palabra: FLIPANDO.  
Había mogollón de cosas increíbles, y si bien, era un pueblo de lo más corriente, tenía mogollón de cosas que no había en Refil.

-Esto es… ¡Alucinante! Por fin libre de verdad, ahora sí que no hay nada que me retenga… … –miró hacia la colina por la que se veía la gran muralla.–Uruz…

Entró algo apenado en una tienda para conseguir ropa. Se puso una chaqueta mitad negra y mitad blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones azules marino. Al salir…

-No puede andar muy lejos, nos acaban de dar el aviso, ese chucho no puede haber salido de la isla, miré los informes de todos los barcos que salieron de puerto, y en ninguno figura el nombre del lobo ni nadie como él pasó por allí. –Haru escuchó a un marine.

No uno cualquiera, uno de Refil. Colgaban avisos en los muros de un lobo que se fugó. Vale, Haru se angustiaba, se enfurecía. Se enfureció, al oír lo siguiente que dijo otro marine.

-Esa estúpida chica que le ayudó a escapar, me han dicho que la condenaron a muerte… -dijo otro marine.  
-Ya, pero no solo eso, la torturaron, normalmente si de pura casualidad alguien lograra escapar, lo condenaban y ya, pero es que por alguna razón, ese chucho tiene algo especial que quiere el jefe. –dijo un tercero.  
-Casi me da pena la chica, le deja huir al otro, y ella se queda. –volvió a decir el segundo.  
-¡Calla! Son solo esclavos, si el carcelero te oyera, te encerraría con ellos, y hasta me lo planteo yo. –dijo el primero.  
-Tienes razón, son solo bestias, pero entonces, ¿qué pasa con el lobo?  
-Solo encontrémoslo.

Haru se metió a un bar, y pidió un zumo, intentando disimular y pensar qué hacer, y porque se moría de sed.

-Aquí tienes joven, es la primera vez que le veo por aquí, ¿eres nuevo por el pueblo? –preguntó el camarero, dándole el zumo de naranja.  
-¿Eh? Sí, sí, sí. Lo soy. Oi, ¿con esto me da para comida? Llevo mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, (y casi toda mi vida comiendo la bazofia de Refil) –le mostró el dinero.  
-¡Te da de sobra! Además, sí pareces hambriento. Te invito a un plato, solo a uno, que sino el jefe me mata.  
-¡GRACIAS!  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Carne. –dijo sin dudar. –Y… No sé, lo que usted recomiende, me comería hasta el taburete.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya veo, me caes bien, y sí tienes hambre. Bien, te lo sirvo en un momento.

Se fue a la cocina.

-´´Vaya, aquí todos son muy amables, el de la tienda de ropa igual, qué pena que gente tan hospitalaria viva tan cerca de un lugar tan horrible como Refil…`` –pensó Haru.

En cuanto el camarero le sirvió la comida (cinco platos para ser exactos), Haru los devoró en 0000'005 segundos.

-¡Más por favor! Aún tengo suficiente, ¡y con lo rico y diferente que es esto a la comida (si es que se le puede llamar comida a la de Refil) de ese lugar,no puedo resistirme! –gritó Haru.  
-Vale, vale.

**_Tres minutos después…_**

Hay más de setenta platos en la barra. Y todavía faltan por llegar. Y a Haru aún le queda mucho para gastar. De no ser porque no queda más comida en la cocina, seguiría.

-¡Cielos,! -exclamó el jefe del bar, sorprendido con Haru –voy a comprar más comida, ¡o me arruinaré! ¡Este chico tiene apetito de lobo! ¡O más!  
-je, je, je, pues sí. –dijo Haru con carne en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha un trozo de pan.  
-´´Vaya, le dije al chaval que tenía dinero de sobra, y tiene, pero si sigue así, me voy a tener que tragar mis palabras…`` -pensó el camarero, dándole el último plato de fideos que quedaba.

Todos los clientes estaban que no se lo creían, ¡ni dieciséis años y ya comía como tres manadas de lobos juntas! (diré algo, ese apetito se pasa de lobo y tigre, osea que no es porque Haru sea lo que es)

Entonces entró a la taberna un grupo de personas muy peculiares. Tres de ellos corrieron a la barra y se pusieron al lado de Haru, empezando a pedir comida, llorando, gritando y demás idioteces. Todo el grupo, de nueve integrantes, miraron a Haru y todos los platos vacíos, luego a uno con sombrero de paja que iba a la barra corriendo junto a los otros dos. Miraron respectivamente, como comparándolos.

-¡Comida! –gritó otro animalito sombrero rosa.  
-¡No seas maleducado! –gritó una chica de pelo naranja –Disculpe, ¿qué hay en el menú? –preguntó cortésmente al camarero.  
-Lo siento… Pero hasta que vuelva el jefe con la comida, tendrán que esperar, ese chico… -señaló a Haru, que continuaba comiendo, totalmente ajeno a la conversación –se ha comido más de setenta platos, que era todo lo que teníamos…  
-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡QUE MALO ES! –Gritaron el del sombrero de paja, el del sombrero rosa, y el tercero que tenía una nariz muy larga.  
-Bueno, desde luego de aquí ya no sale hambriento, eso seguro… -murmuró un rubio con el ojo izquierdo tapado por el flequillo.

Los tres que habían corrido hacia la barra, dejaron caer sus cabezas, deprimidos mientras, Haru, seguía totalmente ajeno a su alrededor.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¿Os gustó este? Ya habréis comprobado que, Haru es totalmente y absolutamente distraído y glotón. De nuevo, gracias a elenita Z-L por el review, espero alguna otra opinión y, ¡gracias por leer!


	3. Marines

Tercer cap. Es algo corto.

Declaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Marines.

Capítulo 3: ¡¿PERO PA QUE VUELVES?!

Tras acabar su plato de carne, Haru cogió el último plato de fideos, cuando oyó un rugido de estómago a su lado. Por fin prestó atención por primera vez a las personas de la barra, que ahora se dirigían a una mesa, a esperar a que hubiera más comida.

-Tengo hambre, Nami… -se quejaba el del sombrero.  
-Ya, aguántate. –respondió la peli naranja.  
-Oi, dele esto, yo ya me voy… -dijo Haru al camarero señalando a las nueve personas de la mesa.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, justo cuando entraron a trapo los tres marines anteriores.

-¡Sombrero de paja! ¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó uno.

Sobra decir que empezó una pelea, en la que Haru acabó metido hasta el fondo cuando un marine lo reconoció.

-¡El lobo! ¡Está aquí! –gritó otro marine.

Haru no tuvo más remedio que saltar y transformarse. Su forma humana fue sustituida por pelaje morado/rosa y un gruñido salió de su pecho, advirtiendo a los marines que nadie se acercara.

-¡SUGOOOOOOI! ¡Es un perro! –gritó sombrero de paja.  
-¡ES UN LOBO, IMBECIL! –gritaron todos los demás presentes.  
-¡Cogerlo! ¡El lobo es la prioridad!

Los marines se lanzaron a por Haru, este dio un salto y se prendió de fuego azul brillante y rojo, algo que, nunca le había pasado.  
Estampó a un marine contra la pared, en su forma humana, y le preguntó:

-¿Qué van a hacerle a Uruz?  
-¡Y a ti qué te importa, ya eres libre!  
-Rrrrr… -los ojos azules de Haru brillaron de forma asesina, dio un puñetazo a la pared al lado del marine, se transformó en lobo y arrancó una llave de las pulseras de los esclavos, una especial que no solo servía una vez, sino todas las que él quisiera. – ¡Largo! –rugió.

Aunque no hubiera hablado, los marines lo entendieron por su expresión, y salieron con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡SUGOOOOI! ¡Oi, tú! –gritó el sombrero de paja –¡únete a mi tripulación!

Haru lo miró, pero no le hizo caso, prestó más atención al grupo de marines que ahora atravesaban las puertas, más de cien.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –preguntó Haru.  
-Por allí. –señaló el camarero aún en shock por lo ocurrido.

Haru entró y salió por una ventana trasera, y cayó encima de… un gato muy grande…

-¡UAAAHHH! –gritó un… ¿león? –¿¡Qué demonios…!?  
-L-lo siento, tengo prisa. –respondió Haru.  
-¿Um? ¡Tío! ¡Te me caes encima y ni siquiera te disculpas!  
-Sí lo hice… Oi, me están persiguiendo los marines, necesito escapar.  
-… Por aquí.

El león trepó el muro y saltó al otro lado, Haru lo logró también, al segundo intento.  
Los marines pasaron de largo.

-Uah, gracias, de no ser por ti, estaría… muy mal. –dijo Haru, suspirando aliviado.  
-Pues sí, me debes una buena, ¿Por qué te perseguían? –preguntó transformándose en humano.  
Su pelo era puntiagudo y castaño oscuro, con flequillo. Llevaba ropa oscura, chaqueta negra y pantalones marrones. Era algo más alto que Haru, (bueno, es que Haru es un canijo)  
-Bueno, me perseguían porque soy un fugitivo de Refil. –dijo Haru, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

CONTINUARÁ… 

* * *

Sé que este cap es muy corto, el próximo será más largo, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. Vuelvo al Infierno, por ti

**¡Por fin el siguiente capi! Sé que he tardado, pero como prometí es más largo. Decidí cambiar el título, ahora como veis se llama _"¿EL ÚLTIMO DRAGÓN?" lo pensé al hacerme un breve resumen de sobre que trataría, y creo que este es más conveniente y atrayente, por así decirlo._  
**

**Declaimer: YO NO POSEER ONE PIECE.**

_**(Interrupciones mías)**_

_**"pensamientos"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Vuelvo al Infierno, por ti.**

El chico león se quedó con una expresión de idiota que era como para grabarla y subirla a internet. Respiró ondo y le tendió la mano a Haru.

-Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, hola, me llamo Véctor Liuom, tengo dieciséis años, soy un usuario de Akuma No Mi, la Raion Raion No Mi, lo que me permite convertirme en un león o un hombre león. –dijo Véctor.

-Oh, vale... Yo soy Haru Okami, tengo quince años, y... soy un licántropo y me escapé de Refil. –dijo de nuevo como si nada.

-... Osea que... eres ese fugitivo que se transforma en lobo y dragón...

-Sí, en lobo y en... ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡No me transformo en dragón! ¡Tú qué ladras!

-No sé, eso es lo que oí de ti hace apenas unos minutos...

-... Ahora que lo dices... En el bar...

_**Flash back:**_

_**-¡Cogerlo! ¡El lobo es la prioridad!**_

_**Los marines se lanzaron a por Haru, este dio un salto y se prendió de fuego azul brillante y rojo, algo que, nunca le había pasado.**_

_**Estampó a un marine contra la pared, en su forma humana, y le preguntó:**_

_**-¿Qué van a hacerle a Uruz?**_  
_**-¡Y a ti qué te importa, ya eres libre!**_  
_**-Rrrrr… -los ojos azules de Haru brillaron de forma asesina, dio un puñetazo a la pared al lado del marine, se transformó en lobo y arrancó una llave de las pulseras de los esclavos, una especial que no solo servía una vez, sino todas las que él quisiera. – ¡Largo! –rugió.**_  
_**Fin del Flash back:**_

-... Ese brillo... Oh, bueno, da igual. –dijo Haru.

-¿¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHHHH!? ¡Cómo que da igual! –gritó Véctor.

-Pues eso, que da igual, ya sabía que tenía ese poder, aunque no lo controlo muy bien, y ahora, me voy asalvar a mi amiga, chao. –Haru le hizo un gesto de adiós y se fue.

-¡Es-espera! –Véctor lo siguió.

Haru salió corriendo del callejón y Véctor lo siguió, al pasar por delante del bar, los Mugiwaras lo vieron.

-¡OOOOOIII! ¡Tú, el bajito con pelo morado! ¡Únete a mi tripulación! –gritó Luffy.

-¡NO! –gritó Haru.

-¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Véctor.

-Nadie importante ahora mismo, he de rescatar a Uruz. –dijo Haru totalmente decidido a arramplar con quien estuviera delante.

Los Mugiwaras intentaron seguirlos, sin éxito, ya que ambos chicos corrían transformados en sus formas animales.

-¡Deja que vaya contigo! –gritó Véctor.

-¿Por qué quieres venir?

-No sé, me caíste bien supongo, y tengo curiosidad por ver la gran ONG Refil.

Haru se paró de golpe y regresó a su forma humana. Véctor hizo lo mismo al verlo así.

-¿ONG? ¿Eso es lo que os dicen para que no intentéis pararles? ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –de nuevo ese brillo lo cubrió y cogiendo de la rama de un árbol, lo arrancó y lo tiró hacia una roca.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Qué miedo! –gritó Véctor esconsiéndose tras otro árbol.

-Solo son un puñado de hijos de sus... vamos. –Haru se transformó en lobo y corrió hacia la muralla de Refil ya visible.

-... ¿Es una mentira? Pero entonces... Mamá... Livia... –entonces Véctor se transformó en su forma de león y corrió junto a Haru hasta la gran muralla.

_**Una escalada hasta la muralla y una planificación después...**_

Haru y Véctor estaban en lo alto de la muralla escondidos, viendo desde arriba como unos esclavos eran apaleados hasta llegar a la entrada del calabozo.

-¿C-cuál es el plan exactamente? –preguntó Véctor.

-Muy fácil, entramos a trapo, nos llevamos a todos por delante y sacamos a Uruz, cogemos un barco, nos piramos y no volveré a ver ni Refil ni a esos piratas, ni nada de esta isla. –dijo Haru, y asintió con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera el mejor plan del mundo. **_(Para él sí)_**

-¿Y sí... tú montas jaleo para que los marines vayan a por ti, yo rescato a tu amiga? -preguntó Véctor.

-... Me vale.

Haru saltó hacia abajo, "sigilosamente", corrió hasta estar en la otra punta del campo, lo más alejado posible de los calabozos donde se encontraría Uruz, y después se empezaron a oír golpes y se vieron a marines volando.

Véctor por su parte bajó y entró al calabozo. Mientras iba por los largos pasillos, se iba diciendo a sí mismo:

-Esto es increíble, la gente normal antes de ayudar a un desconocido, lo conoce, y es para ayudarle en cosas más normales como... pues no sé, la colada, pasear al perro, cuidar de sus hijos... Pero no, yo apenas conozco a este lobo y ya me he infiltrado con él en un campo de concentración para salvar a una chica que tampoco conozco y arriesgo mi vida porque a lo mejor me atraviesasn con lanzas, o me disparan, o peor... ¡a lo mejor me obligan a comer ESPINACAS! –le recorrió un escalofrió–, si es que... estoy muy mal de la chota...

**_(Sí, pero no por los motivos que tú crees... ¬¬)_**

Véctor llegó a un calabozo y entró. Había muchas celdas.

-¡OOOOIII! ¿Quién es Uruz? –gritó.

-Depende, –dijo una mujer –¿para qué?

-Vine a sacarla de este lugar.

En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar:

-¡Yo, yo! –gritó una niña.

-No, el lobo dijo que era más alta y mayor que él. –dijo Véctor.

-¡Yo! –gritó una anciana.

-¡NO TAN MAYOR! ¡SOLO UN AÑO MAS! –volvió a gritar.

-¡Yo! -gritó una de la misma edad que Uruz.

-¡NO! ¡Me dijo que era rubia, tu eres de pelo negro!

-¡Yo!

-¡Y TU ERES UN TIO!

-¡Pero soy rubio!

-¡Pero eres un tío! **_¡T-I-O!_**

-Yo soy, Uruz. –dijo una voz que venía desde la última celda.

Véctor encaró a la chica rubia, atada con grilletes y desnutrida.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres libre! –gritó Véctor.

-No creas que me iré contigo así como así, dijiste que me sacarías, pero no me dijiste adónde me llevarías... –dijo desconfiada.

-¿Adónde podría?

-A la gillotina, con suerte.

-¿Con suerte? –preguntó el león, tragando saliva.

-Sí, sería una muerte rápida, pero podría ser la de las estremidades atadas a los caballos, o, que te tiren piedras...

-¡NO SIGAS! Oye, realmente vine a ayudarte, vine con un tipo llamado...

-¿Vienes con alguien que ni siquiera conoces? **"Qué idiota..."**

-A mí me lo vas a contar, soy un caso, igual que el lobo con el que he venido... Lamu, Dardu, Dodo... Laru...

-¿¡HARU!? –preguntó y gritó Uruz.

-¡Sí, ese! ¡Haru Okami!

A Uruz se le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, Véctor sonrió esperando una reacción de alegría, pero...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí acaba, el próximo QUIZÁ sea igual o más largo, espero algún review, me daría mucho ánimo _****_e ilusión._**

**_Se despide She-Wolfie!_**


	5. Arrebato y huída

Quinto cap, ningún review...

Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

**¡Por cierto! El review que elenita me puso, sí, sucede en el nuevo mundo. Siento no haberlo puesto antes, no tenía del todo claro cómo siturarla...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Arrebato y huída**

**_-¡Sí, ese! ¡Haru Okami!_**

**_A Uruz se le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, Véctor sonrió esperando una reacción de alegría, pero..._**

Okay, esa reacción no era la que Véctor, y el resto de los presos, esperaban...

-¡MALDITO PERRO! –gritó Uruz soltando de golpe los grilletes atados a sus muñecas y clavados en el techo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –gritó Véctor echándose para tras de golpe y muy asustado.

-¡Le libero para que se largue, y va el tío y vuelve! –gritó Uruz.

-¡Pero mujer! ¡Él ha venido porque se preocupa! ¡Sobre todo después de que se enterara de que la vas a palmar!

-¡Pero...!

-No, él quiere liberarte, se le ha metido en la mollera y es imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer, a todos los que se le han puesto delante al llegar, los marines que custiodaban la muralla, ¡se los ha cargado! –dijo el león haciendo gestos como si imitara a Haru luchando.

-... ¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, ya que ha venido... Iré con él.

-¡Hombre no! ¡Me meto aquí pa sacarte y me vas a decir que te quedas!

Véctor cogió la llave y sacó a Uruz. Iban a salir, pero escucharon los lloriqueos del resto de esclavos, se miraron y asintieron.

**_Mientras con Haru..._**

-¡Tomar esto! –gritaba Haru, arreando a los marines.

No paraban de salir más y más, entonces Haru se agachó unos instantes a la vez que los marines corrían hacia él, y al levantarse, ¡lanzó fuego por las manos! Claro, los marines flipando en colores, corrieron a por más de los suyos.

-¡Eso, correr cobardes! –gritó Haru.

Al estar despistado, no se dio cuenta cuando varios marines lo atraparon en una red.

-¡No! Malditos, asquerosos, imbéciles, capullos... –les maldecía Haru sin dejar de moverse.

-Por fin lo tenemos, el jefe se alegrará mucho. –dijo un marine.

-¡No, más bien os despedirá! –gritó una voz desde una pequeña colina dentro del campo. _**(Refil no tiene suelo llano, está lleno de pequeñas o grandes colinas)**_

Por la colina salieron Uruz y Véctor, este transformado en león, _**(no es adulto, así que imagínalo con melena corta)** _detrás de ellos estaban todos los esclavos con armas.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! –gritó otro marine –¿¡Cómo pudieron lograr sacarlos a todos!?

Los esclavos se desperdigaron por todas partes, los marines no daban a basto para cogerlos.

Mientras, Haru intentó liberarse prendiendo la red, salió y empezó una lucha entre los marines, Haru y sus dos amigos, y los pocos esclavos que se quedaron a luchar. **_(La mayoría huía)_**

Entonces más gritos se oyeron en la salida, brazos estirándose, manos saliendo de las paredes y ruido, mucho ruido.

-¡WOW! ¡Este lugar es enorme! –gritó Luffy.

-Sí, vale, pero vamos a por quien vinimos a buscar y nos vamos, hay muchos marines, ¿entendido? –dijo ahora Nami, con su Clima-Tact.

-¡Lo que tú digas, Nami-Swan! –gritó Sanji.

-¡Déjalo ya, Ero-Cook! ¡Te van ha matar si te distraes! Aunque, ¿qué tendría de malo...? –dijo Zoro, deshaciéndose de tres marines más.

-¡Tu a callar MARIMO!

-¿Ñie?

Empezaron a pelearse. De nuevo, como las tres últimas veces cuando iban de camino hasta la batalla.

-¿Q-quiénes son? –preguntó Uruz.

-Na... Unos idiotas que al parecer no dejan en paz a Haru, pero no importa ahora, ¡hay que salir por patas ahora que está despejada la salida! ¡CORRAN! -Véctor cogió a Uruz del brazo y corrió a la salida.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera que nos dejamos a Haru!

-¿¡WEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡DONDE...!? –gritó Véctor con los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

-¿¡ESTA...!? –dijo Uruz con la misma expresión.

-¿¡ESE IDIOTA!? –gritaron a la vez.

El lobo estaba aún luchando, y a la vez gritándole al pesao de Luffy que lo dejara en paz y se fuera.

-¡HARU! –gritó Uruz yendo hacia él y dándole una torta en toda la cabeza.

-¡Uruz! -gritó contento y dolorido el lobo, dejando de prestar atención a Luffy y al resto, también a los dos marines que iban hacia él con espadas directas a su espalda.

-¡Cuidado mocoso! –se oyó una voz y acto seguido un choque entre espadas.

-¡UAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Vámonos, Haru! –gritó aterrada Uruz, al ver a Zoro detrás de Haru con las espadas reteniendo a los marines.

-¿¡QUE ME LLAMASTE!? –gritó Haru a Zoro.

-Haru... ¡vámonos, que aquí nadie está jugando! –decía Uruz sujetando a Haru por los brazos para que no se lanzara a atacar.

-¡NI HABLAR! ¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO! ¡RETIRA ESO! –insistía Haru.

Al final Uruz lo cogió por la fuerza, _**(lo dejó inconsciente y se fue con él)**_

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, vámonos antes de que los piratas o los marines lo cojan! –gritó Uruz a Véctor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí! –gritó Véctor señalando una especie de tubería sin agua, una especie de tobogán.

Saltaron y cayeron gritando con Haru inconsciente, hasta llegar al final y quedar unos segundos en el aire volando lejos de aquel lugar, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el tobogán terminaba muy lejos del suelo y los lanzó al bosque.

**_Mientras en un barco media hora después..._**

-Increíble, así que ese lugar, era un campo lleno de esclavos... –dijo Sanji.

-Pobre gente, menos mal que seguímos al lobo, así llegamos y ayudamos a unos cuantos... –dijo Chopper.

-Sí, pero no paraban de salir marines por doquier, y para colmo el lobo se fue... –dijo Zoro acostado en una esquina.

-Vamos, que al final no conseguimos lo que fuímos a buscar... Luffy, ¿nos puedes repetir para qué quieres a ese lobo aquí? ¿Para que nos arranque la cabeza? –preguntó Nami.

-¡Pero es que mola! –respondió el aludido.

-No es un simple lobo, es un dragón... –dijo Robin, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Fin del cap, pronto lo continuaré, porfi, algún review.  
**


	6. La casa encantada

**Vayamos al grano amigos lectores.**

**Declaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La casa encantada y el bebé que había dentro.**

Haru ya había despertado cuando Uruz y Véctor se levantaron, y es que la caída los dejó algo colocados.

-Oh, al fin despertáis, llevo esperando mucho. –dijo Haru, haciendo un puchero.

-Ohhg, vaya caída, me cuesta creer que escapáramos por un tobogán... –dijo Véctor, sobándose la cabeza.

-Al menos... –dijo Uruz –estamos lejos de Refil, aunque es muy probable que vengan a por nosotros.

-¡Entonces no hay más que hablar, cojamos un barco y pirémonos! –gritó Haru alegre.

-... ¡HARUUUUU! ¡MALDITO CHUCHO! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a buscarme después de lo que me costó sacarte de allí?! –gritó Uruz zarandeando a Haru de un lado a otro.

-"Cielos... –pensó Vector –parecen un matrimonio..."

-Como sea, logramos sobrevivir, eso es lo que importa... Vamos chicos, iremos a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-Uruz... –dijo Véctor.

-¿Sí?

-Has vuelto a dejar inconsciente a Haru...

-... Da igual. –dijo la rubia, cogiendo de la chaqueta a Haru y arrastrándolo.

-Oi, Uruz, no eres humana, ¿cierto? –preguntó el león.

-No, no lo soy. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo Haru lo sabía.

-Por tu olor, huele algo raro, no es desagradable, pero no es humano. Y eso que en olfato, no soy el mejor de los leones.

-Soy maga, una de las pocas de mi familia. La única ahora...

Véctor supo entonces que estaba a punto de abrir viejas heridas, así que cambió de tema para animarla...

* * *

_**Mientras...**_

-Vale, –dijo Nami, guardando un mapa, el de la próxima isla a la que irían los Mugiwaras. –¡Chicos! ¡Ya sé adónde iremos! –gritó y llamó al resto.

-Pero, Namiii, aún tenemos que encontrar al lobo. –se quejó su capitán.

-¡Idiota! ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que Robin nos contó? ¡Que él es un dragón!

-Ya, ¡y mola cantidad!

-Uff... –suspiró, intentando calmarse y no lanzarse a matarlo.

* * *

**_Volvemos con el trío._**

Caminaron durante varias horas, y aunque esa tarde estaba llena de nubes amenazando con tormenta, sabían que ya estaba atardeciendo y había niebla.

-¡Oi, Uruz! ¡Mira esa casa! –gritó Véctor, que estaba transformado en león, con Uruz y Haru **_(aún inconsciente)_** en su lomo.

Señalaba una enorme mansión apenas visible por la niebla.

-Quizá el que vive ahí nos deje pasar la noche dentro... –dijo la chica.

-Sí, b-bueno, yo solo era por lo tenebrosa que es, no para pasar la noche en ella...

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡NO! ¡Los leones no tienen miedo! –y corrió hacia la mansión.

Era la típica casa gigantesca, fantasmal, vieja y chirriante y que daba la sensación de que se te fuera a caer encima en cualquier momento. Para el colmo, estaba al lado de un cementerio, un mausoleo lleno de niebla...

Uruz se aproximó a la puerta y llamó. Al parecer no había nadie. Empezó a llover y los chicos estaban por entrar cuando cayó un rayo delante de ellos y apareció una vieja con pelo gris, con la espalda encorvada, y que necesitaba cortarse las uñas.

-¡UAAAAAAAAHHH! –gritaron el león y la rubia, abrazándose del susto.

-Os advierto, esta casa está maldita, está llena de espíritus, aunque solo uno, os atacará, os advierto que el fantasma está muy enfadado, es el tipo de fantasma más peligroso... –dijo la anciana.

A este punto, Véctor y Uruz se ponían morados de lo fuerte que se abrazaban por miedo a esa anciana. Pero entonces se fijaron en algo. Llovía encima de la mansión, pero al mirar hacia el camino del pueblo y la muralla de Refil, se fijaron en que SOLO llovía encima de esa mansión enorme.

-Disculpa, ¿por qué aquí llueve y allí...? –preguntó Véctor, pero se calló.

-Debéis darle lo que busca, antes de que acabe con vosotros... –prosiguió la anciana ingnorando al león– el tipo de fantasma más peligroso es... –pero fue interrumpida.

-Sí, sí vieja, lo que tú digas. –dijo Haru, lanzando a la vieja lejos.

-¿¡PERO TU NO ESTABAS INCONSCIENTE?! –le gritaron Uruz y Véctor a la vez.

-Acabo de despertar.

Haru le dio una patada a la enorme puerta y la tiró abajo.

-¡QUE BRUTO! –volvieron a gritarle.

El interior de la casa era viejo, las cortinas estaban mancahdas de... sangre, sí, sangre, y habían por lo menos siete puertas distintas a las que entrar. Además había unas escaleras chirriantes que daban a más habitaciones.

-Woah... –dijeron los tres a la vez.

Entonces se escuchó un llanto.

-¡UAAAAHHH! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó Véctor, subiéndose a los brazos de Haru al estilo _Scooby-Doo._

-Es un... ¿Bebé? –dijo Uruz entrando a una de las habitaciones de arriba, donde efectivamente estaba un pequeño bebé de no más de un año o incluso menos, en una gran cama matrimonial.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí un bebé? –preguntó Véctor.

-Está muy frío, a saber cuanto lleva aquí. ¿Quién podría dejar a esta criaturita aquí solo? –dijo Uruz, cogiendo en brazos al pequeño.

-Sí, oye, esto es muy interesante, pero tengo hambre... –dijo Haru, cayendo desfallecido en la cama.

-Oh, está bien, busquemos la cocina, apuesto a que el peque también está hambriento. –dijo Uruz, bajando a buscar la cocina.

Cuando encontraron la cocina, que era enorme y de paredes, muebles, frigoríficos y baldosas blancos, Uruz se puso a preparar lo poco que había, en realidad era bastante comida, pero sabiendo lo mucho que comía su amigo lobo, debía preparar para por lo menos setenta personas, y aún no sabía si el león sería tan glotón como su nuevo amigo.

Mientras, Véctor fue a buscar el comedor y a poner allí los platos para comer allí, mientras Haru se la pasaba haciendo reír al bebé todo el rato.

-Bueno, ya está, no soy experta en cocina, pero encontré un libro de receta fáciles y por suerte hay toda clase de ingredientes. –dijo Uruz.

Entre Haru y Véctor llevaron toda, toda la comida, los exactamente ciento cinco platos, pequeños pero ciento cinco. Uruz preparó una trona que encontró en la despensa de la cocina para el bebé, le sirvió comida,**_ (papilla, claro)_**, y se pusieron a cenar todos.

El comedor era inmenso, con una alfombra roja de bordes dorados que cubría todo el suelo, la mesa, ocupaba gran parte de la enorme habitación, en ancho y largo, así que los chicos comieron bastante lejos los unos de los otros. Había no menos de cincuenta o sesenta sillas, vamos, que entre toda la comida preparada, y todas las sillas que había, parecía como si faltaran personas por sentarse a cenar.

Haru comía y comía, hasta le robaba comida a Véctor con sus poderes, que hasta ahora incluso Uruz desconocía...

-Haru, ¿c-cómo haces eso? –preguntó Uruz abrazando al niño por impresión más que por miedo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó el aludido.

-Tío, que te ha salido una cola de lagarto que se estira. –dijo Véctor, mientras se le caía un trozo de carne de la boca.

-¿Um? ¡Ah, esto! Ya, pues lo descubrí poco después de que Uruz me ayudara a salir de Refil, realmente, llevaba tiempo sin poder hacerlo, desde que me atraparon de niño.

-¿QUAA...?

-Aunque, antes era de lobo... **_(creo que se me olvidó ponerlo antes, pero, Haru al ser un lobo tiene una cola de lobo estando en forma humana, y Véctor igual solo que de león.)_** –pero bueno, así...

Con la cola de lagarto, **_(que en realidad era de dragón)_**, la estiró y le robó la comida a Véctor, a Uruz, e incluso, la papilla del bebé.

-¡HARUUUU! ¡Que tengas ese poder no significa que puedas usarlo para robar NUESTRA comida! –gritó Uruz corriendo hasta el lobo, y dándole un capón que lo mandó lejos de su asiento.

-¡Auch!

-Me pregunto si... –la cara de enfado de Uruz cambió por una de reflexión –si es que te llaman dragón porque...por esos poderes... y si no me equivoco, si has podido sacar una cola de dragón... quizá puedas transformarte en uno... ¡al completo!

-¿Crees que podrá? ¿Y en serio lo llaman dragón? Aunque yo también lo oí, ¿pero también en Refil? –preguntó Véctor.

-Sí, creo que puede, pero necesita aprender, claro... En fin, si voy a preocuparme por esto a estas horas, voy a buscar a ver si hay una biblioteca donde haya info sobre sus poderes.

-Quizá haya comido una Akuma No Mi. –le dijo Véctor.

-Sí, es muy posible... Veré haber qué encuentro...

Tras la cena, Véctor fue a escoger las habitaciones, Uruz a la biblioteca, y Haru a investigar el resto de la casa. Cuando el lobo la investigó toda por dentro, ya no le pareció nada tenebrosa, a excepción de uno de los pasillos del piso de arriba, que tenía un enorme cuadro de una mujer con dos niños. Uno de ellos era el bebé que encontraron ellos, pero recién nacido, y entre eso y lo despistado que era Haru, pasó de largo.

Fue a ver el "jardín" por la ventana, y vio que ya no llovía. Fue a la biblioteca a ver a Uruz. La habitación era inmensa, con unas estanterías altíiiiiiiiiiiiisimas, y podiblemente con más de quinientos libros en cada una. Había también una gran ventana por la que se veía el jardín, **_(es que todo en esa mansión era enorme)_**

-¡Oi, Uruz! –le llamó con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –dijo, con unas gafas de lectura y una especie de bata de científico.

-"A saber de dónde los sacó..." –pensó Haru al ver las gafas y la bata. –"Ahhh, bueno, claro, ella es maga, sabe sacar muchas cosas de ningún sitio, mira que soy tonto" **_(Y que lo digas..._** **_)_**

Uruz se volvió a mirar hacia el lobo, se quitó las gafas y se acercó.

-Haru, intento ver exactamente qué eres, estaba convencida de que eras un licántropo pero ahora... no estoy segura de saber qué y quién eres...

-¿Me dejas llevarme al niño al jardín? –preguntó el chico de cabellos morados, ingnorando completamente lo que le dijo la rubia.

-¿Jardín? ¿Hay jardín?

-Sí, mira. –dijo yendo con el bebé en brazos hacia la ventana.

El "jardín" era el cementerio, pero ahora ni llovía ni había niebla.

-Ah, bonito jardín. –dijo Uruz con sarcasmo y viendo algo temerosa el cementerio, pero a la vez con una cara como diciendo: "este tío es imbécil..."

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico pelimorado se había ido al cementerio, y con el niño...

* * *

-Vaya, este cementerio es enorme, –le decía Haru al bebé en sus brazos –¿no te parece...? Oi, ahora que me acuerdo, en todo este tiempo, no te hemos puesto nombre... ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Aru! ¡Haru y Aru! –dijo alegremente Haru, con los ojos cerrados y con su gran sonrisa, mientras andaba por el mausoleo.

El niño, ahora llamado Aru, abrió los ojos y rió. Entonces Haru vio una extraña mariposa que era enorme e intentó atraparla, apoyó al niño en, **_(es que este chico es estúpido)_**, en una lápida arropado con una manta, y se puso a cazar la mariposa.

Aru lo miraba curioso, pero entonces se puso a llorar cuando unas manos esqueléticas salieron de la tumba en la que estaba apoyado, e intentaron cogerle.

-¿Qué sucede, Aru? –dijo Haru, entonces vio las manos y con toda la calma del mundo cogió al nño, lo apartó y apoyó en la pared de la casa, y se puso de cuclillas para ver las manos.

E hizo algo que incluco a Aru lo dejó sorprendido. En vez de intentar meter las manos, las cogió, y tiró de ellas hacia él. ¿Qué sacó? Pues a un muerto viviente, con solo medio cuerpo. El zombi, también pareció sorprendido por la gran (estúpida) idea de Haru de sacarle.

-Vaya, esta casa sí va a estar encantada al final, y yo que ya creía que no íbamos a ver nada emocionante.

-¡Dame al niño! –gritó de repente el zombi.

-... –fue lo que dijo Haru –¡no te lo crees ni tú! –y lo tiró al suelo.

-Dámelo, chico, no tienes escapatoria... –dijo agarrando a Haru de un pie.

Este lo pisó y cogió a Aru, y se pegó a la pared, listo para atacar.

-Por favor, eres solo medio cuerpo, y yo soy un lobo, y según Uruz, es posible que también dragón, ¿qué puedes hacerme? –preguntó Haru.

-Yo nada, pero mis amigos... seguro que sí... –dijo con la voz volviéndose más ronca y tenebrosa.

Del resto de lápidas empezaron a salir brazos, y luego zombis, pero con el cuerpo al completo... **_(bueno, son zombis y les falta algún ojo, brazo, pero ya sabéis, que ellos sí pueden correr hacia Haru__)_**

Ahora, en vez de sacarlos, Haru se dedicaba a meterles de vuelta a sus tumbas, pero al ver que no podía, optó por usar su poder de fuego y comenzó a quemarlos a todos...

**_Mientras esto ocurría..._**

-Ya veo, ya entiendo... –decía Uruz, mirando un libro de Akuma No Mis –bueno, ya sé lo que es Haru, y ahora... me gustaría encontrar un buen libro...

Entonces, de una estantería de espaldas a ella, salió un libro flotando y cayó en su cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Um? Oh, se ha caído.

Lo colocó.

Se volvió a caer.

Lo volvió a colocar.

Así cinco o seis veces más.

-A ver libro, parece que no nos entendemos, no quiero leerte, ya encontré el libro de Akuma No Mis y es el que voy a leer, así que, a tu sitio.

Lo colocó y se dirigió a la salida.

El libro se salió un poco.

-Rrrrrr... –le amenazó la rubia con un dedo.

El libro se volvió a meter.

-Je, libro estúpido.

Se le cayó una montaña de libros encima.

-¡Maldita sea! Un momento, ¿q-ué acaba de pasar? –se preguntó, al caer en lo extraño que había sido todo eso.

Ella no usó su magia, así que... ¿qué pasó?

Se asustó cuando oyó como de nuevo empezaba una tormenta, pero más fuerte que la que había cuando ellos llegaron, la luz se fue, y solo iluminaban los rayos que de vez en cuando caían delante de la ventana, empezó a hacer mucho frío. Cuando cayó otro rayo, Uruz vio algo que la dejó helada. Una silueta de una mujer, que no tocaba el suelo, flotaba, y sus pelos, perecía como si estuviera en el espacio, sin gravedad.

Rápidamente se levantó, cogió su libro y salió escopetada a buscar a los chicos.

Se chocó con Haru.

-¡Haru, hay alguien aquí! ¡En la biblioteca! –gritó.

-¡Ya! ¡Pues a mi me han atacado zombis que querían al bebé! –gritó Haru.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA? ¡Tenemos que salir de esta casa! Un momento, ¿y Véctor?

-¡AQUIIIIIIII! –respondió el aludido muy asustado, desde el piso de arriba, tropezó con las escaleras y cayó rodando hasta los pies de Haru y Uruz.

-¿Qué viste? –preguntó Uruz.

-Qué veo más bien, tenéis que venir, ¡YA!

A empujones los llevó a un cuarto, en el cuál estaba...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Okay, creo que este está mejor, espero sus opiniones y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!  
_**


End file.
